


Preserving the Bloodline

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Founders fic, Impregnation, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela wants a child, but she wants to make sure that, unlike Nathan, this one will be born with powers. She has a plan, and it involves a friend of her husband’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preserving the Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html).
> 
> Let me provide some pictures for reference:  
> Young Angela:  
>   
> Young Daniel:  
>   
> Young Arthur:  
>   
> Yes, these are the same actors, just younger. Better mental pictures now? Okay. Good.  
> 

“On my back,” Angela says. “That’s supposed to improve the chances.”

 

Arthur pushes her back onto the bed, and in a moment he’s climbed on top, pressing their naked bodies together. “Are you certain you want to do this?” he asks.

 

“It has to be this way, Arthur. It’s what I saw.” And Arthur never has to know that’s not entirely true. Angela just can’t risk another child being born powerless. If Arthur won’t breed true, at least she’d had a good idea of who to insist on using.

 

A tentative hand comes to rest on Arthur’s bare shoulder. “Arthur, if you don’t want—.”

 

Arthur angrily brushes off the hand and turns to glare at Daniel Linderman. “You’ll do what has to be done,” Arthur says grimly.

 

“You make me sound like a mission, dear.” Angela says to Arthur as she reaches out to catch Daniel’s wrist. She pulls him down to sit on the bed. “An unpleasant mission.”

 

Arthur rolls off of her, but only goes as far as the edge of the bed. “It’s just business,” he grumbles.

 

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Daniel says. Angela easily reads that subtext: he’d never do anything to displease Arthur. Angela is sure her husband understands that on some level, even if he doesn’t quite grasp the reason. If he did, he might not be so jealous.

 

“I’m watching you,” Arthur warns.

 

Daniel’s eyes close for a moment, and Angela doesn’t miss the shudder that wracks him. It’s not fear he’s feeling; that much is obvious. He opens his eyes and gives Angela’s hand an affectionate pat. “Shall we?”

 

He crawls between her legs and reaches out a hand gently, almost reverently, to her opening.

 

Arthur swats his hand away. “Stop playing around,” he demands. “She’s ready.”

 

True enough. Angela was already wet from twenty minutes spent writhing on Arthur’s fingers while Daniel had watched and stroked himself. Arthur had worn a grimace the whole time, and tried vainly to shield Angela from Daniel’s view. Angela could have enlightened him, if she’d cared to, that he needn’t have bothered. It wasn’t _her_ Daniel had been watching.

 

“Arthur,” she says in admonishment, in the same tone as if he’d brought up politics at a dinner party. “It’s not a race.” She takes Daniels hand in hers and pulls it back between her legs.

 

Arthurs eyes snap to hers. She sighs theatrically as Daniel’s fingers dip into her pussy.

 

“Angie,” Arthur says warningly. “Don’t be a whore.”

 

“Is that any way to speak to the mother of your child?” Daniel chides.

 

Arthur chooses to take that as a slight: a backhanded reminder that the next child in the Petrelli home will not truly be his. With an irritated grunt, Arthur shoves a hand between Angela’s legs and presses roughly on her clit as Daniel fingers her. Angela doesn’t fail to notice Daniel’s sharp intake of breath when Arthur’s fingers brush his.

 

Angela spreads her legs further, encouraging them both. Arthur’s hands wander up her body to knead her breasts.

 

“Come on, Daniel,” she says, just to tease Arthur. “I want you in me.”

 

Daniel positions himself over her. He watches Arthur carefully as he slides inside, but Arthur doesn’t notice. His eyes are fixed on his wife as inch after inch of Daniel’s dick disappears inside her.

 

Angela reaches out for Arthur’s hand, knowing that he’ll need reassurance of her love, her loyalty.

 

Arthur grabs her proffered hand, and her other one as well, and pins them above her head. He leans in and kisses her while Daniel moves. She moans into Arthur’s mouth as though Daniel is giving her the screwing of her life, when in reality it feels more like his first time with a woman.

 

Of course, Angela has heard the story, told one wine-soaked evening when the three of them were lounging in the living room after the baby was asleep, of how Arthur had facilitated Daniel’s first taste of pussy by buying him a prostitute in Saigon. But Angela doesn’t find it hard to believe that that might have been Daniel’s only encounter with a woman. She doesn’t want to call him on this lack now, at any rate, so she keeps up her pleased groans and wraps her legs around his waist.

 

Daniel grunts in surprise, but keeps going. Arthur snarls silently, but he can’t object to anything his wife does in the name of conception. He settles for pushing her hands down harder, and trying to get her attention by sticking his tongue down her throat.

 

And then Angela has an idea of how to make both men putty in her hands.

 

“Arthur,” she moans. “I need to feel you. Feel your hands. Please.”

 

Grudgingly, Arthur releases her wrists. She keeps them above her head, just to be polite, as Arthur draws his hands down her belly and through the fine hair between her legs. His thumb dances over her clit, and he begins to rub in slow, smooth circles. She pushes her hips up to encourage him and Daniel both, and is answered with a sharp gasp from Daniel and an appreciative hum from Arthur.

 

“More,” she says, more breathlessly than she feels. “Arthur, more. Put your fingers in me, too.” And yes, she feels Daniel shudder at that prospect. “Please, Arthur.” Her husband does so like to feel necessary. “I need—I need—.”

 

“Shh,” Arthur soothes. He presses a finger to her slit where it’s stretched around Daniel’s cock. When he begins to shove it in, Daniel and Angela moan in unison. Daniel closes one hand on Angela’s hip and the other on Arthur’s shoulder under the pretense of steadying himself. Angela doesn’t mind; let Daniel try to imagine this little ménage a trios is of a kind more suited to his fantasy. Angela knows that Arthur is in no danger of being stolen away by Daniel, or by anyone else, for that matter.

 

Arthur’s looking in her eyes in lust and fascination as she mouths the word, “More.” He’s always amazed at how tough she is, how much she can take. As another of Arthur’s meaty fingers stretches the limit of her cunt, she thinks that his tendency to underestimate her might be a weakness she can exploit one day.

 

Arthur works her clit with one hand as he begins to jerk his fingers in and out of her, sliding against Daniel’s cock. “Go on, fuck her,” he says roughly, voice like a sailor’s.

 

Daniel tries valiantly to obey, but he is utterly undone by Arthur’s proximity: the closest thing to a hand job he can ever hope to get from the object of his affection. Daniel’s hips stutter. He comes to a halt inside Angela, and his fingers clamp down on Arthur’s shoulder as he comes inside her.

 

Arthur stops what he’s doing immediately. He doesn’t want Angela to orgasm with Daniel inside her, she knows. Maybe later, once Daniel has gone, Arthur will take care of her, and himself, but right now he doesn’t want to give Daniel the pleasure of watching either of them climax.

 

Daniel carefully takes lifts Angela’s knees and presses her legs up to her chest. “Hold here, Angie,” he says. “It’s supposed to help with conception.”

 

“Can’t you just, you know,” Arthur waves a hand at Daniel. “Fix it. Make sure we don’t have to do this again.”

 

“Getting pregnant isn’t like curing a wound, Arthur,” Daniel says gently. He pulls out of Angela and pushes a pillow under her hips with a friendly tenderness.

 

Arthur ignores him. “You all right?” he asks Angela. He kisses her forehead and rubs the pad of his thumb against her her hip: an ostentatious show of affection.

 

Daniel keeps his eyes averted from Arthur’s possessive posturing. He gathers his clothes and dresses quickly and quietly. He is dressed and standing by the bed for several seconds before Arthur surfaces from kissing Angela.

 

Though Arthur is still nude, he stands tall, draws his pride around him like a cloak, and says, “I’ll get your coat.”

 

Once he’s out of the room, Daniel sits on the edge of the bed and gently places his hand on Angela’s belly. “Boy or girl?” he asks.

 

“Boy,” she says. She places her hand over his and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

 

Daniel nods. He closes his eyes for a moment. Angela imagines she feels a flutter in her belly, but she can’t be sure. He opens his eyes and kisses her on the cheek.

 

“Thank you, Daniel,” she whispers.

 

“Linderman,” Arthur snaps from the doorway. He’s wrapped in his monogrammed robe and holding Daniel’s coat.

 

“Of course.” Daniel follows him out the door.

 

Angela hugs herself and allows the indulgence of a silly giggle. That went better than she could have hoped. Yes, so far she’s gotten everything she wanted tonight. And before the year is out, she’ll have something else she desperately wants: a son with abilities. One who will be destined to save the world.


End file.
